


Hearts on Fire

by ScarDolphin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: The story takes place just after the Winter Cup, but before the end of the year, however there's no school in this time. The Generation of Miracle members have all grown together after losing to Kuroko, realising that being friends and rivals at the same time is possible. The story wraps around Kise and Aomine, who find the other quite attractive, but don't know how to tell them.





	Hearts on Fire

“Aominecchi help me!” Kise banged on the door, looking over his shoulder as he saw the group that had been chasing him come closer as every second passed. They were still left on the ground, whereas Kise was standing on first floor in front of Aomine’s home.  
“Kise-kun!” several high-pitched voices and screams came from the charging group of young female fans.  
“Aominecchiii!” Kise desperately banged on the door. He wanted to get away from them, and Aomine’s place was closest. He had just been at the agency and was on his way home when he had been surrounded by fangirls.  
“What is it, Kise?” Aomine grumbled as he opened the door. To his surprise, he was greeted by Kise pushing past him and slamming the door shut behind him. Kise leaned against the door, his breathing heavy.  
“Don’t just come barging in you idiot,” Aomine said keeping his usual straight tone, which showed no emotion, and leaving Kise in the entrance as he headed into his room. Aomine lived in a small apartment by himself. There was an entrance, which led into a multi-purpose room, where he had a combined bed and couch, as well as a tv by the wall and messy bookshelves with no particular order to them. The books and films that were on the shelves all had to do with basketball, and some were standing more neater than others. By the opposite wall there were two doors, one in each corner. One leading to the small kitchen, and another leading to the bathroom, and by the wall opposite the entrance there was a small balcony with glass doors leading out, and outside a small table and chairs to sit at. 

Aomine fell back onto his couch as Kise trailed after him into the room.  
“Woah, it’s messy! Don’t you ever tidy up, Aominecchi?” Kise came with an outburst as he sat himself down on the only free space on the floor, in front of the small table that kept a distance between himself and the couch that Aomine sat on.  
“Shut up, it’s my room,” Aomine replied, again without a change of tone. He had a single tone that he spoke in, and if it were to be described, it was a bit like a professor who would ramble on whilst the class lost interest. But he was still liked by his former teammates, perhaps because of his play in basketball. “What are you doing here, Kise?”  
“I was getting chased by my fans again,” He replied.  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “Don’t drag me into this. Get out.”  
“Aomine! That’s harsh!” Kise exclaimed as a few tears fell from his cheek, but soon disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.  
“Kise-kun!” Loud banging could be heard on the door.  
Kise looked over at Aomine, “I can’t leave like this.” He tried to hide the triumph in his voice, but didn’t quite manage it.  
Aomine got up from the couch, grumbling, “Hide yourself,” before he headed to the entrance. As he opened the door, he got greeted by screaming fans in his face, shoving forward, but Aomine stayed put, refusing to let anyone into his apartment. ‘These girls are really light,’ he thought to himself, barely reacting to their shoving.  
“He isn’t here. Get out,” Aomine’s harsh words made the fangirls dampen their voices, and he shut the door in their faces. The banging continued, but not as loud as it was before, as it gradually faded.

“Thanks Aominecchi!” Kise jumped out from a closet he had hidden in, with a basketball in his hand. It had been in the closet, and he now spun the ball on his finger until Aomine grabbed it from him.  
“Don’t mess with my things,” he said curtly, before tossing the ball back in his closet.  
“Hey Aominecchi, let’s go to the park!” Kise said, jumping up and down like an excited kid.  
“And play basketball? No way,” Aomine pushed Kise out of his personal space and went to sit down. “The only one who can beat me is me.”  
“Are you still saying that? Kurokocchi’s team beat you at the winter cup!” Kise replied, regaining the occupation of the basketball, and twirling it on his finger.  
“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine growled.  
“Please Aominecchi! I’ll beat you this time,” a hint of seriousness appeared in Kise’s eyes. He moved suddenly. Stopping the ball’s spin, he propelled the ball with force through the air towards Aomine. Aomine returned the favor by putting his hand up and catching the ball.  
“Did you forget I used to catch Tetsu’s passes?” Aomine asked, tossing the ball aside.  
“Please Aominecchi!” Kise ignored his question, giving him a challenging look. This time he would suppress Aomine’s abilities and win over him. After the many one-on-ones they had played, Kise hadn’t won a single one. But he had trained since then, and since his last defeat. He felt stronger this time.  
“Fine, let’s go,” Aomine grumbled, getting up. It seemed he wouldn’t get peace until he had tired out Kise, and the noise outside the door had since then faded completely. True to his thoughts, when Aomine opened the door, it was empty outside his apartment.  
“Let’s go,” he called, without waiting on Kise. Aomine had the ball under his arm and headed out down the stairs.  
“Wait on me, Aominecchi!” Kise exclaimed, rushing after him.

The park was only a 5-minute walk away, but when they got there, another team, which stood of five members, were playing already.  
“We’re using one side of the court,” Aomine said as he walked into the area of the fenced court. He couldn’t care less about the other team. Kise was trailing after him, a few steps behind.  
“Oi, we were here first,” a guy with dark brown hair grabbed the ball, stopping their ongoing game.  
Aomine ignored them, and tossed his ball, “Come on, Kise. You were the one that wanted to play me.”  
“But are you sure we can barge in like this?” Kise caught the ball easily, before bouncing it on the ground a few times.  
“Oi, you wanna fight?” the team of streetballers got together, as if to gang up on Aomine and Kise.  
Aomine finally turned to face them. “If you have something to say, say it once you’ve beaten me at basketball,” he said with a glare. If looks could kill, they would’ve all been dead by now.  
“Us five against you two,” the brown-haired guy smirked, brimming with overconfidence.  
“Kise, pass me the ball,” Aomine said.  
Kise did, and Aomine dribbled past all five easily, before dunking the ball in the basket hoop at the opposite end of the court.

It didn’t take long before the opposing team was on the ground, all out of breath. Kise and Aomine had barely broken out a sweat. They had crushed them completely without giving them an inch to spare.  
“Well, that was boring,” Aomine muttered. “Kise, see if you can beat me. First to 10 hoops.”  
“I’ll beat you this time,” Kise took an aggressive stance with the ball in his hand, and Aomine faced him, which was what separated him from the hoop.  
To everyone who had no knowledge of basketball, it looked as if they just stood and stared at each other for several heavy seconds, but in reality, they were playing a high-leveled basketball game between them, whilst reading each others’ movements. As Kise started moving, Aomine instantly followed. The team that had been laying on the ground scrambled away, slight fear to be seen in their eyes. Kise tried various types of movements, but was continually blocked by Aomine. The high-speed play was difficult to follow to those that could be watching. Kise jumped, copying the formless shot he had seen Aomine do at their last play, however Aomine jumped, smacking the ball down to the ground. Making his way around Kise, Aomine took possession of the ball, dribbling ahead down to the other end of the court, with Kise hot on his tail. Kise jumped to block Aomine’s shot, however, Aomine, who excelled in aerial battles, switched hands and tossed it in the hoop with his other hand.

The high-speed game continued for a while, Kise unable to score, and Aomine picking up the ball after to score himself. Kise was dripping with sweat and stood, panting, after catching the ball. Aomine had scored yet another hoop, and the score was now 9-0 to him.  
“Are you done already, Kise? You disappoint me,” Aomine said, using Kise’s tired stance to get the ball and toss it in the hoop behind him.  
“I told you, didn’t I? The only one who can beat me is me. You disappoint me,” Aomine said, fetching the ball that was bouncing plainly on the court.  
“Kurokocchi beat you,” Kise said, panting, his energy gone.  
“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine said, turning around and heading towards the exit of the fenced court. “You can challenge me again when you can actually beat me.” With a hand in the air to signal goodbye, Aomine headed towards his apartment, leaving Kise alone on the court. Kise hung his head, “Dammit!” He punched the fence to let out his anger, before resorting to standing still, his breathing heavy as sweat dripped onto the floor. Aomine hadn’t been more than warm. It was probably just like a warm up to him. Kise, however, had to train more. Train harder. He had to keep going if he wanted to beat him. He needed to beat him to move on. As his breath calmed, Kise started to head towards his own apartment in a building the opposite way from Aomine’s apartment.

“I should probably get some groceries,” Aomine thought to himself, stopping outside the store. He went inside, getting his usual things on the usual shelves in the store he usually went to. The queue at the disk was short, so it didn’t take long before he headed out with a bag of groceries in one hand, and his basketball under the other arm. The street was as busy as normal, but Aomine didn’t care. People noticed him, the ace of the Generation of Miracles. But they stayed away, whispering, due to his unapproachable presence. Because of that, Aomine was left in peace and could continue on his way home to his apartment without disturbance. Unlike Kise, he didn’t care for the fans or the attention. He only cared for basketball. 

The journey back to his apartment was short and uneventful. He went inside, dumping his groceries in his small kitchen. Afterwards, he settled in his couch and turned on the tv. The news channel was the first to come on, and Aomine grumbled, not caring much for the world’s news or what happened around him. In fact, the only news he cared about was basketball. Just as he was about to change the channel, the sports news came on. He watched it closely. The 3-time world champion team seemingly was on a winning streak again. After high school, Aomine wanted to go pro as a basketball player. That was his dream. He seeked new challenges. High school basketball was too easy for him at this rate. Apart from the match against Kagami and Kuroko, he hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. After the sports news ended, Aomine was lost in thought about that game. He wouldn’t let anyone beat him again. The horrible taste of defeat. Even though he had forced it away, it hadn’t left him completely.  
“An apartment complex in Kanagawa has caught fire. All residents have been evacuated, but how the fire started is unknown. People are recommended to stay away from the area in case it spreads. Firefighters are currently keeping the fire in check, and doctors are on scene to attend injuries,” said the guy in the tv who was doing the news update. How he looked couldn’t be told, since the video shown was of the burning building.  
Aomine, who was finally back to his scenes, looked up at the tv. The burning building seemed strangely familiar, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. The scene changed to show the evacuated residents, and in the midst of them all, was a familiar-looking guy with blond hair. Aomine’s eyes widened at the sight of Kise on tv. He got up and rushed out the door, locking it quickly behind him. He ran at a fast yet easy pace down the street, dodging the walking pedestrians, and those that didn’t move out of his way quick enough. His quick movability meant he easily could pass them all. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Aomine arrived at the scene. The fire had, since the news, almost burned the full roof off. The building was isolated as much as possible. He stopped, before spotting the evacuees a little further down the road. The area had tape around it, but Aomine jumped over it, ignoring the protests of the guards who started to chase after him. He went over to the evacuation area.  
“Kise!” He called out, resulting in a group of heads turning to look at him. However, it didn’t bother him as of this moment. Kise seemed to light up when he saw Aomine. He had tear stains on his chick.  
“Aominecchi! What are you doing here?” Kise asked. his eyes widening in surprise.  
“You idiot, I saw it on the news,” Aomine replied, before putting his arms around Kise.  
“W-what are you doing, Aominecchi?!” Kise was taken back by his sudden movement and freezed up, but embraced it after a few seconds.  
“Do you have a place to stay?” Aomine said into his ear so only he could hear it.  
“No I-I don’t ha-” Kise started to speak, but was cut off by Aomine’s reply.  
“Stay with me,” It was more of an order than an offer.  
The guards who had been chasing Aomine had caught up to him after his high-paced run.  
“You with the navy hair! The area is closed off for a reason. It’s dangerous and you shouldn’t be here if you aren’t a resident of the building,” one of the guards started scolding Aomine. Aomine let go of Kise and turned around.  
“Sorry, I had to make sure this guy was okay,” Aomine said, pointing at Kise, “He’ll be staying with me.”  
“Are you family?” The guard asked.  
“In a way,” Aomine said, avoiding a direct answer.  
“I’ll need to write down that he’s leaving and where he’s staying,” The guard replied, standing in their way to leave.  
“He’s Kise Ryõta and he’s staying with me, Aomine Daiki,” Aomine replied, grabbing a hold of Kise’s hand, “Kise, let’s go.”  
Aomine pushed past the guards with ease.  
“W-wait up, Aominecchi!” Kise started to say as he was dragged along.  
They escaped the scene of the fire and headed down the path at the side of the main road, when Aomine suddenly let go of Kise’s hand, “C’mon, I don’t need to drag you all the way, do I?” he said in his usual tone.  
“I can walk myself,” Kise pouted. “Why, though?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you come? Why are you letting me stay?”  
Aomine shrugged, “Would you rather stay on the street?”  
“That’s not what I mean!” Kise exclaimed.  
“I can kick you out,” Aomine replied, with no change of tone.  
“No! Aominecchi, you’re so mean!”  
“I didn’t mean it, Kise, stop crying,” Aomine patted his back, “Friends help each other, right?”  
“Aominecchi, you’re so nice!” Kise said, his tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.  
“Kise, stop crying!”

 

It didn’t take long before they both arrived back at Aomine’s apartment.  
“You should really tidy up in here, Aominecchi,” Kise said as he entered and took his shoes off.  
“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine replied, “Since you’re here, feel free to tidy up.”  
“But it’s your mess!” Kise protested.  
“You’re the one that wants it tidy,” Aomine replied, dumping himself on the couch.  
To Aomine’s slight surprise, Kise actually began cleaning the apartment. Books that were laying around were collected and put on the bookshelves, magazines were left in a neat bundle on the table, and empty packages from food and thelike were thrown into a plastic bag and thrown out to the trash. Other things laying around were placed in the closet. And so Aomine’s apartment started to look rather tidy, and walking across the floor could now happen without tripping over one thing or the other laying on the floor.  
“You’d make a good housewife,” Aomine commented from the couch. He had turned the tv on, but was mostly watching Kise tidy.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kise tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
“Nothing,” Aomine replied, ignoring Kise’s protests to explain it to him, and changing the subject, “What do you want for dinner?”  
Kise’s eyes widened, “Are you treating me?”  
“No, choose something from the kitchen,” Aomine rolled his eyes.  
Kise disappeared out the main room and into the kitchen. Aomine could hear him rustling in the drawers for a while, before his head popped back through the door.  
“Let me make dinner for you, Aominecchi!” Kise said, almost hiding the excitement in his voice, but not quite.  
“Go ahead, Kise,” Aomine replied, not taking his eyes off the tv screen a few meters in front of him up against the wall. 

“Aominecchi! Let’s eat!” Kise called from the kitchen after a while. Aomine begrudgingly got up and went next door to the small kitchen. On the left of the entrance was a table with two chairs. He rarely had guests over, but for some reason he still had two chairs. It would be useful now. The kitchen itself was on the other side, where everything used to cook was. Not that Aomine cooked often, he mostly bought finished foods to eat. Aomine sat down at the table across from Kise.  
“Thanks for the food,” Aomine mumbled, before he began eating. The meal was surprisingly well-made and tasted good. It had been a while since he’d eaten a homemade meal after all. He mostly bought finished meals to warm in the oven or microwave.  
“So? Isn’t my cooking good, Aominecchi?” Kise asked looking at him. He had yet to touch his own food.  
“Shut up and eat, Kise,” Aomine replied with a mumble.  
“Is that a yes?” Kise protested, although Aomine completely shut him out and ignored him. Kise picked up his chopsticks and began eating too without more fuss. 

After finishing dinner, it was Kise who was tidying up since Aomine always left his dishes in the sink and only cleaned them once he ran out. Aomine had re-entered his living room and laid down on his couch-like bed. He reached out and grabbed the nearest manga on the table. It was a yaoi manga, one of his favorite ones.

Kise entered the room after finishing, “You’re terrible at living by yourself, Aominecchi.”  
“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine replied, “Do whatever you like, I’m reading so don’t disturb me.”  
Kise chose to turn on the tv. The channel that opened was the one that Aomine had closed last; the news channel. Kise sat down on the floor in front of the couch and was about to change channels when something caught his eye. It was an update on his burning apartment building. It seemed as if it had gotten worse, for the building was almost completely burned to the ground. Although it seemed like the fire was almost put out, there were still small glows in some places, and small flames as well that seemed to refuse to burn out until their job to burn down the building was done. The building and the ground around it was covered in dark, black ashes leftover from the fire. Burnt bricks and tiles were laying around the area, and there was no sign of all the personal items that had been in the building before the fire.

All his things were gone. His extra piercings, that all looked like the one he was wearing in his left ear.His jerseys, modelling suits, contracts, pictures, everything was gone. Not that it couldn’t be replaced, but it would take time and money, and even then nothing could replace the pictures he had kept from his time in middle school. Kise shed a tear at the thought of his things gone, he’d never be able to get them back again. He sniffed, using his arm to dry away tears.  
“Are you crying again, Kise?” Aomine asked, looking up from his manga.  
“No,” Kise sniffed.  
“Liar. It’s the fire isn’t it?” Aomine replied, seeing right through him.  
Kise nodded, although Aomine could only see the back of his head. The navy-haired guy left his manga on the table, before sitting onto the floor next to Kise. He put his arm around him as if it was nothing special, but Kise felt his heart race.  
“It’s gonna be fine, okay? Stop thinking about it. Change to channel 2, there’s pro basketball on in a minute,” Aomine said.  
Kise nodded, “Thanks Aominecchi.” He spoke quietly, unable to look at Aomine in fear of him being read. He changed the channel. Aomine continued to sit with his arm around Kise’s shoulders, and Kise was flustered, unable to react. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, as Aomine seemed so careless about it, and was looking at the tv. The tv showed a buildup to the basketball match they were waiting to see. The commentators were talking about the players and both teams’ previous matches, as well as an update on another match that had just ended. 

It was Kise who fell asleep first. After watching the tv for quite some time, Kise’s head dropped onto Aomine’s shoulder, his eyes closed. Aomine smiled slightly at the sight of Kise’s innocent sleeping face. The movie they had been watching before was no longer of interest. Aomine looked at the time. It was almost midnight, after all. He turned off the tv and slowly repositioned his arm so it was behind Kise’s back. Then, with his other arm underneath Kise’s legs, he lifted the blonde guy up off the floor gently and carefully placed him on the bed close to the wall. Aomine put a blanket over him as he slept. The navy-haired guy then got ready for bed and turned off the light, crawling in next to Kise. 

When Kise woke up the next morning, he found himself resting in an unknown bed facing the wall. It took a while before his eyes adjusted to the scenery, and the realisation of what had happened hit him. He sighed, turning his body so he was facing the other way. He came face to face with Aomine. His eyes blinked a few times, and at first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He then noticed it was indeed Aomine sleeping in front of him, and he sat up, now wide awake, and looking around the room. There was light seeking in from the corners of the curtains by the windows, yet not enough to light the room up completely. Kise didn’t know whether he should wake Aomine, or quietly climb out. In the end he decided to lay back down on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. His eyes slowly closed, but he stayed awake.

Moments later, a pair of arms were around Kise holding him tightly, and his eyes widened in surprise. He was turned towards Aomine, who pulled him in. Was the navy-haired guy still sleeping, or had he woken up?  
“You’re so beautiful,” Aomine mumbled. He was definitely still sleeping. Kise struggled to get out of his tight grasp, but it was without reward. Aomine was much stronger than he, after all.  
“Oi, Aomine!” Kise said, his struggling pointless.  
Aomine mumbled unrecognisable words, before he started to wake, his eyes slowly opening as he came to the realisation that it was Kise in his arms, not the girl he had dreamed of.  
“Kise?” Aomine was surprised.  
“You’re the one who grabbed ahold of me,” Kise protested.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Aomine let go and sat up in his bed. “It was a good dream as well,” he added, mumbling to himself.  
“What?” Kise asked  
Aomine shook his head, “Never mind.”

After spending some time getting up and getting changed, Kise borrowing some of Aomine’s clothes, they sat eating the breakfast that Kise had prepared for them when Aomine’s phone rang.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Aomine, it’s me,” came the well-recognised voice from his phone.  
“Ah, Tetsu. Why are you calling me so early?” Aomine replied.  
“Sorry, Aomine. Kagami won a trip to a hot springs inn just outside of Sendai for two days. We have the place for ourselves. Everyone from Seirin as well as everyone from the Generation of Miracles, and a few others, are invited. You can bring Momoi-san too,” Kuroko said through the phone. Kuroko, the sixth phantom man from the Generation of Miracles, and Aomine’s former teammate and shadow.  
“What about Kise? He’s here right now,” Aomine replied, and Kise looked up from his food, having heard his name mentioned, but didn’t interrupt Aomine’s conversation on the phone.  
“You can bring him too. I was going to call him next,” Kuroko replied.  
“Alright. When are we leaving?”  
Kuroko gave Aomine the time schedule briefly and hung up the phone.

“What was that about?” Kise asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
“Well, Tetsu has invited us to a hot springs inn in Sendai for two days,” Aomine replied, as he dug into the remains of his food. “I’ll call Momoi and tell her after we’ve eaten.”  
True to his words, whilst Kise offered to do the washing up, Aomine called Momoi, who was surprised to hear from him. Nonetheless she was happy to be invited along, and agreed to meet them at the station as planned the next morning. 

Aomine and Kise spent the day packing. Kise went out buying new clothes, and Aomine found an extra bag in the back of his cupboard that his companion could borrow. The other generation of miracle members were getting ready, too. Akashi, Murasakibara and their teammates left a day earlier. Coming from the Kyoto prefecture, the members had a longer journey, so they planned to stop overnight in Tokyo. From Rakuzan the only member was Akashi, but both Murasakibara and Himuro were arriving from Yosen. And Although Aomine was already housing Kise, it was decided he would house Akashi as well. Decided by everyone else except him. Well, Kise didn’t have much say, but he didn’t mind, either. Murasakibara and Himuro were staying with Kagami, where Kuroko was staying the night as well. Some of the other members had also grouped together so they could go to the train station the next morning together.

“Come in then,” Aomine mumbled, opening the door to let in Akashi.  
“Thank you, Aomine,” Akashi said as he stepped inside. The air in the room had been relaxed before he came, when Aomine and Kise watched tv together, but when their former captain entered the room, it seemed to be filled with tension.  
“Hello, Kise,” Akashi said formally as he entered the room, taking his shoes off at the entrance, and spotting the blond-haired guy sitting on the sofa. Or bed, whichever term was preferred to use.

The tension stayed, and the room was filled with silence, with the exception of the tv running in the background.  
“Do whatever you want,” Aomine had said, tossing himself back onto the sofa and picking up his latest unread manga. Akashi sat down on a mat on the floor, facing the tv and seemed to be absorbing in the information that came from the digital screen. The time seemed to pass slowly as the evening dragged on, until Aomine was the first to mumble that he was getting ready for bed. He’d managed to borrow an extra futon from his neighbour, but only one. The tv was turned off, and the bathroom was frequently occupied, until they were ready to turn the lights off. They had to get up early the next morning, after all.  
“Where am I sleeping, Aomine?” Akashi asked as he stood in the middle of the fairly tidied room, that Kise had helped keep clean.  
“Where ever you want,” he shrugged in reply, “There’s only one futon, though.”  
“Alright, I’ll take the futon,” The red-haired, who was slightly younger, began folding out the futon on the free space on the floor,  
“What about me?” Kise was the last one to come out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from having taken a shower.  
“You can sleep next to me,” Aomine shrugged. Akashi raised an eyebrow but stayed out of their conversation.  
“What?” Kise gave him a look of surprise.  
“Yeah,” Aomine returned with another shrug, “You slept in the same bed as me last night, so what’s the deal?”

The deal, well, it was a big deal to Kise. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, refusing to calm down as he laid next to Aomine. He hoped the other couldn’t hear it. Even if they were back to back, Kise could feel his presence. But Aomine didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t long until he and Akashi were sleeping. Kise could hear it in their breaths, which fell into a simple and calm rhythm as they slept. Kise felt like it took forever until his heart calmed down, even if it was just slightly, so he could get some sleep.

Akashi, Aomine and Kise were neither the first nor the last to arrive at the meeting spot just outside Tokyo station.  
“Dai-chan!” Momoi squealed, approaching Aomine and hugging him as they arrived.  
“You’re choking me, Satsuki,” he mumbled, using Momoi’s personal name.  
“Hello,” Kuroko said in greeting as they approached, looking around at the members who had arrived so far. From Seirin the members were Kuroko himself, Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Riko. That left Izuki and Koganei, who had said they were coming, but hadn’t made it yet. From Too it was only Aomine and Momoi that were coming, both of which had arrived. Akashi, as the only member of Rakuzan who was coming, had also arrived. None of the members from Shutoku had arrived yet, which included both Midorima and Takao. Both Murasakibara and Himuro had stayed at Kagami’s apartment, so Kuroko knew they were around. Then there was Kaijo. Kise had arrived with Aomine and Akashi, and the rest of Kaijo had arrived together. Kasamatsu, Moriyama and Hayakawa. They could all be seen. Kobori had been invited, but had to turn the invitation down as it was his mother’s birthday. That made 17 members in total.

“We’re missing Izuki-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun,” Kuroko said to Kagami, who was the only one that listened to him, for his quiet voice wasn’t easily heard.  
“We’ll give them a few more minutes,” Hyuga had also heard what Kuroko had said.  
“Woof!” Kuroko looked down to see where it came from. Number 2. How could he forget about him? The black and white puppy, whose eyes matched Kuroko, looked up at his owner eagerly. Kagami shuddered, retreating a safe distance away from the young pup.

Izuki and Koganei came shortly after. The group was about to walk to the platform where the train was on when a call came from behind.  
“Oooi,” Takao yelled as he came cycling with Midorima in the small wooden wagon behind him.  
“You’re late! Hurry up or the train will leave without us!” Kagami said.  
Midorima sighed and got out of the wagon, “Takao, go leave it somewhere.”  
“Yes, Shin-chan!” Takao cycled past them to park the bike.  
“He’s energetic,” Himuro commented.  
Midorima sighed, “That’s just normal.”

They made it to the train in time and sat down in one of the cabins, together as much as possible. Kuroko had Number 2 on his lap. Momoi had insisted on sitting next to him, and Akashi was the third one on that row. Then there was Hyuga and Kiyoshi who were joined by their coach, Riko. Kagami sat behind them, glad not to be sitting close to the puppy, and was joined by Himuro in the middle, and Murasakibara by the middle aisle. On the other side of where Kuroko was sitting, the rows continued. Izuki and Koganei were joined by Hayakawa, and Moriyama sat with Midorima and Takao. That left Aomine, who sat on the window seat, next to Kise and Kasamatsu.

Kise could, once again, feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He tried to ignore it and push it away by chatting with his former captain, Kasamatsu, but it didn’t go away. And when Kasamatsu began talking to Moriyama on the seat in front of him, Kise didn’t know where to look.  
“Are you ignoring me?” Aomine asked.  
Kise jumped, the question unexpected, “N-not at all!” he stuttered. “I was just thinking.” Thinking. Well, he was. That it was about Aomine was another fact.  
“What about?” Aomine asked the question Kise didn’t want to answer.  
“Basketball and stuff,” the blond-haired guy waved his hand to indicate that it didn’t matter, hoping Aomine would leave it at that.  
“Mhm,” Aomine turned back to the manga he had bought with him and continued to read it. Kise let out a sigh of relief. If he got this jittery every time Aomine was close by, this trip would be the end of him. 

Once Aomine got to the end of his manga, he put it away. He didn’t have many others with him, and wanted to leave some for later. The one he had finished was the latest one from one of the many series he enjoyed, so there was no point in starting a new one at that time. He looked out the window. The scenery in front of him wasn’t particularly impressive in his eyes, and it was a lot of the same. They passed one field after another out in the countryside. Aomine’s eyelids were heavy. As he felt them drop, he leaned his head against what was closest to him. That was Kise’s shoulder, who looked at Aomine in surprise, only to find him fast asleep. Kise couldn’t ignore the loud heartbeat from his chest, nor the heat from within him. Aomine looked so peaceful sleeping, his head on Kise’s shoulder letting out a comfortable warmth. Kise hoped that his cheeks weren’t too flushed. If they were, no one commented on it. It wasn’t long until Aomine’s calm breathing and the gentleness from him made Kise get droopy and fall asleep, leaning his head towards the navy-haired male next to him.

“Oi, wake up! We’re almost here!” Kasamatsu shook the shoulders of his kouhai next to him. Kise groaned as he slowly came to his senses. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Kasamatsu in front of him.  
“Finally,” Kasamatsu shrunk back into his seat, “We’re arriving in five minutes. Wake up your neighbour, would you?”  
It took Kise a few moments to comprehend what his senpai had said. Turning his head, he found Aomine still sleeping on his shoulder.  
“Aominecchi wake up,” Kise pushed Aomine’s head off his shoulder, waking him up.  
“What is it, Kise?” Aomine mumbled, his eyes still closed as he sat up.  
“We’re almost there,” Kise replied, just before an announcement was made in the speakers, announcing their arrival at Sendai station. 

The group got seperated on their way out of the train, but waited just outside of the station. Riko was looking around counting everyone. It was like going on a school trip. The members stood in their smaller groups, talking to those they knew best or prefered to talk to.  
“Everyone’s here,” Riko said to Kuroko, who was standing next to her, “Where is the inn?”  
“Here,” Kuroko fumbled with a map, before pointing out where the inn supposedly was. Riko took the map from Kuroko, and studied it for a few minutes, before announcing that she’d lead the way.

The walk to the inn wasn’t particularly long, and when they arrived, they were all impressed.  
“We’re staying here, Kuroko?” Hyuga asked, not believing his eyes.  
Kuroko nodded, “It looks like the place on the website.”  
The building was huge. It didn’t seem particularly new but it was well kept and neat. The small parking space in front was completely empty, apart from a single car. They walked up to the inn, Kuroko and Riko leading the group.  
“Welcome! Can I see the papers, please?” A maid opened the door. Kuroko handed them to her. After skimming the papers, she held the door open. “Come inside!”  
“Woah, this place is awesome!” Kise explained as he rushed inside, seeing the big hall. Leaving his shoes by the entrance, he took the small step up but then stopped, unsure of where to go first. He had the borrowed bag slung over his shoulder. In the middle was a huge stairway leading up, with two large corridors on each side.  
“The rooms are all ready upstairs,” The maid said.  
“Kuroko, I’m staying with you!” Kagami was the first to say.  
“Woof!” Kuroko’s puppy seemed to agree.  
“Or not,” The excitement in Kagami’s voice disappeared as he shivered.

Everyone went up the stairs. There was a hustle to find out who stayed in which rooms. Out of the rooms ready, some had more space than others. Riko and Momoi, being the only two females, were staying in a room for themselves. Kagami ended up in a room with Murasakibara, Himuro and Akashi. Kuroko and Number 2 stayed in a room with Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Kise, Kasamatsu and Aomine, which left Moriyama, Hayakawa, Midorima and Takao sharing the last room.

After getting settled in the rooms and leaving their things on the floor, they went downstairs. Hyuga stopped, making those behind him stop as well.  
“Where do we go?” he asked, looking around in confusement.  
“I mean, there’s a 50% chance of us choosing the right way,” Kiyoshi replied.  
“Rets sprit up,” Hayakawa said.  
Hyuga turned to look at him, not understanding a thing he said, “What?”  
“He means let’s split up,” Kasamatsu spoke up.  
“There’s no need. It’s this way,” Akashi stepped down from the stairs and turned left down one of the two corridors. Although hesitant, Akashi was followed nonetheless by the rest of the group.

“It must be the power of that Emperor eye,” Kiyoshi said quietly to Hyuga, who was walking next to him.  
“Maybe so. Or he was just lucky,” Hyuga replied as they saw the light at the end of the hall. They entered a large dining hall. There was a table set up with different foods and the like, and then there was one long table with plates sitting ready.  
“This is awesome!” Hayakawa exclaimed as they all took their seats.

After having a large lunch, the large group couldn’t agree on what to do. Some wanted to soak in the baths, whereas others wanted to explore the larger village. The inn laid in a small area just outside the village, but it took less than 15 minutes to walk back in towards the streets where the life bloomed.  
“Kagami, do you want to go for a walk?” Kuroko asked.  
“Woof!” Number 2 agreed.  
“Gah alright, just keep the dog away from me!” Kagami shuddered.  
“I’ll come too,” Himuro joined in. “What about you, Atsushi?”  
“I’ll go where Aka-chin goes,” He mumbled.  
“Let me join your walk,” Akashi said, more demanding than questioning. The group then walked off.

Hyuga, Izuki and Koganei all agreed with Riko and Momoi to stay and relax in the hot springs. Midorima and Takao left on their own, not interested in grouping together with the others. Aomine and Kiyoshi joined the guys from Kaijo as they left to explore the city.  
“Where shall we go?” They hadn’t gotten much further than a few meters away from the inn, when Kasamatsu asked the question.  
“How about we go see the nature?” Moriyama replied with another question.  
“I think we should go into town and see what we can find,” Kise defended.  
“Yush! I aglee with checking the sleets,” Hayakawa slurred. Kise looked at Kasamatsu for a translation.  
Kasamatsu sighed, “He said he agrees with checking the streets. I think he means in town.”  
Hayakawa nodded furiously as if to prove his point.  
“How you understand that I’ll never know,” Kiyoshi let out a little laugh, “I’m good for going anywhere.”  
In the end it was decided that they would head in and explore the town. They walked down different streets, visited different stores, and took a break at a rather small but comfy park. It was different from where they came from, but they had fun nonetheless and arrived back at the inn just in time for dinner.

After dinner, Aomine was the first to get changed and get into the hot springs bath. He sat by the edge, alone, his eyes closed as he soaked up the warm water. Silence was around him. All that could be heard was the soothing sound of running water. And then the sound of a door sliding open. Aomine opened his eyes to see who had entered. The blond-haired friend of his entered and shut the door after him.  
“Hey Aomine,” Kise greeted, getting into the water and sitting next to him.  
“Hey,” Aomine mumbled in return, closing his eyes once more. Those were the only words spoken between them. Then the space between them was filled with silence. It wasn’t long before Kise started to fiddle with his hands. He couldn’t help it. Being alone around Aomine made him nervous.  
“Why are you so jittery?” Aomine broke the silent moment between them.  
Kise jumped slightly, not expecting the comment, “I-I’m not!” he stuttered, looking away as he felt his cheeks warm up.  
Aomine leaned in towards Kise, “Are you sure?”  
Kise didn’t know what to say. He could feel Aomine’s breath on him.

The moment was broken as Kagami burst in, “You guys are here too?” he asked.  
Aomine nodded as he returned to sitting back against the stone bath. Kagami entered the water and made his way over to sit next to Kise. The hot springs bath was nice and calming. The bath was made of stone, and it was like a tropical area, with a few plants on the far side, just before the tall wooden fence that kept outsiders away.  
“We went for a walk around the countryside and then into town. It was so cool! It’s so different compared to home,” Kagami said, despite neither Aomine nor Kise asking him about his day. Seeing the disinterest on their faces, Kagami turned, “Isn’t that right, Kuroko?”  
“Kuroko?” Kise’s eyes widened.  
“Yes,” Kuroko replied, appearing next to Kagami.  
“Where did you come from?” Kise hadn’t noticed the former teammate of his enter.  
“I came just after Kagami,” Kuroko replied. He knew his lack of presence meant that it was often people were surprised when he was there, and it was often that people didn’t see him, even when he was right in front of their eyes.  
Kise let out a sigh. The tension in his body seemed to slip away, as the bath slowly got more crowded, people entering one at a time.

Kise saw Takao talking with Kasamatsu in the corner, and Midorima sitting next to them, but clearly not joining in in the conversation. Kise decided to make his way over to them. They were almost whispering, so he couldn’t hear their conversation until he got closer.  
“...let’s get them together somehow,” Takao whispered.  
“But are you sure it will work?” Kasamatsu asked.  
“Yeah, are you in or not?” Takao asked.  
“Alright I’m in. We’ll surprise them-” Kasamatsu stopped midsetence. “Ah hello, Kise:”  
“What are you talking about, Senpai?” Kise asked.  
“It’s nothing important,” Kasamatsu gestured with his hand as if to say that conversation was over, “But on another note, is there anything between you and Aomine?”  
“N-no!” Kise hoped his cheeks didn’t look as red as he felt they might be, “Why do you ask?”  
“Oh you just seemed close to him,” Takao replied.  
“He’s just my friend,” Kise defended.  
Kasamatsu gave Takao a look that Kise couldn’t quite read. The subject was quickly changed, and they began talking of other things. Midorima joined in the conversationed and told them about that day’s lucky items for each star sign, and who was capable with who. Not that it was interesting to Kise, but the lucky items could be quite entertaining to talk about.

That night, Kise couldn’t sleep. He wandered in and out of consciousness. Tossing and turning on his futon that was laid in the far end of the room, next to Kasamatsu. He normally had no problem sleeping, so why couldn’t he sleep this night? He sighed. Giving in, he quietly got out of bed so not to wake the others. He headed to the door, and found his way down the stairs. Putting on his shoes, he quietly slipped outside into the night. He found a large stone in the far end of the empty parking lot, just by the pavement. He sat down on it and stared out into the night. The moon, although not completely full, shone above him, lighting up the earth below and around him. It wasn’t long before he wished he had put a jumper on. He slid down onto the ground, his back against the stone, hugging his knees as his thoughts took over. His brain was full with thoughts of Aomine, as little as he’d like to admit it. And why, he didn’t know. He didn’t know how to describe what he felt when around Aomine. He felt flustered and embarrassed, but he wanted to stay with Aomine at the same time. Why he got all jittery he didn’t know.

Feeling a jacket being laid over him, he was awoken from his thoughts. He looked up, faintly seeing the red-haired guy from his former team.  
“Akashicchi!” Kise said.  
“You need to be careful you don’t catch a cold,” Akashi said, looking down at him.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, putting the jacket on.  
“Why are you out here?” Akashi asked.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Kise admitted.  
“Don’t stay out too long, okay?” Akashi replied.  
Kise stood up and stretched his legs, “Are you going inside now?”  
“Yes,” Akashi’s reply was short and formal.  
“I’ll come with you,” Kise walked next to Akashi as they made their way back to the inn.

Just inside the building, they met Kasamatsu.  
“Where have you been?” Kasamatsu asked.  
“I was getting some air,” Kise replied, “What about you?”  
“I was just getting some water. Let’s go back together,” he replied.  
“Sure,” Kise nodded farewell to Akashi, who went on ahead. A few seconds later, Kise was following Kasamatsu up the stairs. When Kasamatsu went into the room, Kise looked around in confusement. Had their room shrunk or was it due to the dark, that the room felt smaller? And why was it empty? Before he had the chance to ask his senpai, he heard a familiar voice.  
“Why did you wake me up,” Aomine mumbled.  
“Oh come on now,” Hyuga said. Both him and Kiyoshi were guiding Aomine to the same room. Kiyoshi gave him a small push and Aomine stumbled forward.  
Kasamatsu took the chance to slip out, “Have fun, lovebirds,” he said, before disappearing. Hyuga closed the door after him. Kise could hear the door lock from the outside.  
“Seriously?” Aomine mumbled, looking down at the single futon on the floor. “I suppose we’ll be sleeping together.”  
Aomine was quick to lay down on the futon and looked up at Kise, “Are you coming?”  
Kise hesitated, but joined him under the covers nonetheless. It was tight, but there was enough space for both.

If Kise couldn’t sleep before, he certainly couldn’t sleep now. His heart was racing, thumping loudly in his chest. Although he was back to back with Aomine, it didn’t help him much. He sighed. It would be a long night if he couldn’t get some sleep. Aomine turned around, putting his arm over Kise and pulling him closer.  
“Aominecchi?!” Kise was surprised.  
“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine mumbled, pulling him closer yet again.  
Kise was laying right up against Aomine, with only millimeters to spare between them. He could feel the heat of the body behind him.

Kise couldn’t take it any longer. He turned around, wriggling out of Aomine’s grasp, and looked into his eyes, which matched the color of his hair.  
“Aominecchi, I can’t take this,” Kise mumbled unclearly.  
Aomine stared back into Kise’s eyes, “What did you say?”  
“Nothing,” Kise attempted to bury himself in Aomine’s chest, but the other wouldn’t let him. Aomine put hands on Kise’s cheeks and leaned in. Kise could feel his breath on him, the steady breathing seeming to calm him down, but his heart continued to race. Kise and Aomine’s foreheads touched. They were so close. Kise didn’t know what to do. He felt flustered, yet for some reason he wanted this. He wanted Aomine. But he couldn’t take it much longer. He closed his eyes, so to escape from Aomine’s somewhat gentle stare. A few seconds past, but it felt longer. Kise listened to Aomine’s breath. Suddenly he felt Aomine’s lips touch his. His lips were warm and a little rough, but Kise kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate. Aomine had his arms around Kise’s neck.

Kise’s lips felt empty and cold when Aomine left them, but his body was heated up. Aomine’s lips trailed down onto Kise’s neck, nibbling him gently. Kise moan slightly as his blood rushed through him. Aomine chuckled a little. It was the first time in a long time he had expressed any type of emotion. Kise was taken back and their touch was broken, but Aomine refused to let go of Kise.  
“Do you want me, Kise?” Aomine asked.  
“Y-yes Aominecchi,” Kise stuttered, his body giving in to Aomine’s touch. Every place he touched seemed to go numb. Aomine pushed Kise roughly onto his back and crawled on top. Aomine was only in his boxers, but Kise was also in a t-shirt. Despite that, he could still feel the heat from Aomine’s body.  
“This,” Aomine grabbed the t-shirt, “This has to come off, Kise.”  
Kise nodded, not trusting himself to answer. He put his hands above his head as Aomine pulled it off him. Aomine then let one hand trail down Kise’s body, over his muscular stomach and down to his boxers. Kise flinched slightly at the touch on his skin as Aomine’s hand continued until it reached Kise’s dick. It then slowly began rubbing Kise’s dick gently as he moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs to give Aomine more room. Aomine continued to rub Kise’s dick, raveling his hand around it. Kise moaned in pleasure as Aomine teased him slightly.  
“Aominecchi,” Kise moaned. Aomine’s breath was hot on his neck, and before he knew it, Aomine was biting into Kise’s neck. It surprised him, but felt weak under Aomine’s touch.  
“It’s to mark my territory,” Aomine whispered in Kise’s ear, licking his lips.

He then started to move his hand faster around Kise’s dick. Kise gasped, mumbling Aomine’s name. Aomine formed a small smile on his face as he continued to move faster, watching Kise make messy faces.  
“I can’t hold it in any longer,” Kise moaned.  
Aomine smirked, moving his free hand to pull down Kise’s boxers completely. He leaned forward, kissing Kise roughly on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kise couldn’t keep up. His blood was rushing, his body heated with the sensational touch from Aomine. He gasped as he let go, cum flowing out of his dick.

Aomine chuckled slightly at the look of Kise’s face as he finished. Oh how he looked cute, with his blond hair messed up and the face that he knew only he had seen. Kise’s breathing started to slow down, but Aomine made no attempt to move.  
“Can I fuck you?” He whispered straightforward into Kise’s ear.  
“I-I-I,” Kise didn’t know what to reply. He was nervous, for sure he had jerked off before, but he had never fingered himself, not to mind getting fucked.  
“I’ll be gentle,” Aomine assured, reaching with his free hand for something next to the futon. Lube. It was something that Kiyoshi has given him before they had left him in the room with Kise. Letting go of Kise’s dick, he put some lube on his fingers, before tossing it to the side. Aomine was gentle, like he said he would be. He started off with one finger, pushing it gently into Kise’s butthole. Kise gasped, but Aomine gave him a quick kiss on the lips reassuringly. Aomine slowly began to thrust slightly.  
“It won’t hurt if you relax,” he mumbled. As Kise found he enjoyed it, Aomine put another finger in. Kise’s butthole was quite tight, but he thrusted gently to let the blond get used to it. When he felt Kise was okay for it, he put a third finger in. Aomine could feel Kise tense underneath him, and moved his attention elsewhere by kissing him on the neck. Kise grabbed onto Aomine’s hair before realizing it, but kept holding on to encourage him. Aomine thrusted a bit faster as Kise let a moan escape from his lips. Aomine couldn’t hold it back any longer. He took his fingers out, pulling down his boxers and throwing them to the side. He took the tube of lube, just to be sure, and rubbed it on his own dick. He rubbed his dick against Kise’s, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Aomine looked at Kise. He didn’t have to say anything for Kise to understand. Kise nodded, turning around so he was laying on his stomach. Aomine laid on top of him, putting his dick to the entrance. As he slowly pushed it in, he couldn’t help but let out a moan. Kise was tight, so tight, but it felt good on his dick. Aomine laid still for a moment, taking in the feeling, before he began thrusting. Kise let out a moan. It felt good, he wasn’t sure why he had been nervous at the start. The nervousness faded away quickly. The moan turned Aomine on, who in return thrusted even harder, moving his hips in a fast yet stable pace as he was positioned above Kise. The covers had since then fallen off them, but it didn’t matter. Aomine’s body was heated up by being so close to Kise, who felt the same. Aomine continued thrusting, faster and harder, the edge nearing as he panted, almost out of breath. Just a little more.

When the orgasm came, Aomine moaned in pleasure, his body relaxing, falling onto Kise’s back. Aomine stayed in that position, laying flat on Kise’s back, until Kise made an attempt to move. Aomine pulled out, rolling over to the side of Kise, and pulling him in for a hug. The futon was sticky, but Aomine didn’t mind. He took the covers that had been pushed away and made sure Kise was covered by them too.

“Aominecchi?” Kise mumbled, looking up at the navy-haired guy.  
“What is it, Kise?” Aomine asked, stroking his hair.  
“I-I think I like you,” Kise stuttered, blushing.  
Aomine smiled slightly and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, Kise.”  
Not getting an answer in reply made Kise nervous, but burying himself in Aomine’s chest calmed his nerves and he soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut, so bare with me. Feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
